Elizabeth-A076
Petty Officer 2nd Class , known as Beth to her friends, is a SPARTAN-III Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. She was going to be placed in Squad 596 but was driven to madness due to a mistake in her augmentations. She is a close friend of Damien-A263. Biography Early life In her childhood, Beth was abused by her parents. She was not given a room, barely got enough food to stay alive, and was always beaten over things that were not her fault. One day, when she was seven, her parents decided to relocate and leave Beth behind. The parents tied Beth down to their bed and left the house with their money and belongings. They entered a transport cruiser to be taken to Earth, but an Insurrectionist vessel emerged and launched a missile at it, destroying it and all those aboard. UNSC frigates quickly responded, luring the Insurrectionist destroyer away from the city and destroying it with missiles. After this attack, Beth managed to find work and earn just enough money to keep her alive. She kept working for a few more months, barely staying alive through both the money she earned and money offered. However, when she learned of the SPARTAN-III Program, she volunteered. SPARTAN-III Program On the Pelicans transporting the volunteers to Camp Currahee, Elizabeth met Damien Aldaine. They befriended each other and Beth secretly had a crush on him. They shared a room during training, despite the large difference in their Spartan tags. During training, Beth excelled in vehicular combat, including aviation. She cooperated well with the trainers most of the time. Sometimes she made fun of how Damien stayed at the sniper range so often, and how sometimes Damien's actions led to him running laps. Beth strongly disliked Ian-A210, another Spartan of Alpha Company that nobody else liked to be around. At one point, she accidentally got in a fistfight with him, but Damien took over and easily dispatched Ian. After this, Ian was often laughed at by the other Spartans of Alpha Company. After a few months training in the program, Beth got over Damien. Accident At age 13, after 6 years of training, Beth was brought to the augmentations wing of the camp with another large group of Spartans. During her augmentations, however, the scientists made a small mistake. Her mental readings rose up in a large spike after the mistake, but it seemed to vanish afterwards. However, during the weeks of her recovery, the spike seemed to slowly rise back up. Beth outwardly showed discomfort, tossing and turning in bed and groaning. She had fierce headaches that she couldn't explain, and a feeling of emptiness inside her head. Finally, when Damien started to get concerned over Beth's condition, she fell into madness. She started screaming and collapsing on the ground, begging nobody in particular to stop the voices and hallucinations inside her head. Two doctors approached, but Beth easily dispatched them. Beth noticably alternated between taking out approaching guards and falling to her knees on the ground, shrieking and begging. Damien approached to help her, but she forcefully struck his face. After he fell to the ground, she grabbed a syringe and pinned him down. Damien grabbed the syringe and, seeing it was a sedative, injected it into Beth's arm. She continued to pound him with her fist until she lost consciousness. Guards cuffed her hands and feet and carried her away, leaving Damien confused and frustrated. Post-accident Beth's condition did not improve much. She was restrained 24/7. She often broke down into shrieking, struggling against her restraints, begging for it to stop. Several cures were presented, but none worked. Beth had fallen into a world of madness and no cure could be found. While she remained insane, Beth got somewhat better later on. Over the years, she improved enough to at least be able to have a conversation with somebody, but seemed to be incapable of getting any better. She was no longer restrained, but was confined to a single room and was sometimes relocated. In 2544, Damien visited Beth after several years. He spoke gently to her and managed to have a normal conversation, but when he started telling her that he knew she'd get better, she started getting upset. Beth believed that there was no cure and she shouldn't get her hopes up. After Damien's persistence, Beth started shouting at him, then broke down again. Damien entered the room and comforted her directly. Beth begged him to promise her that he'd find a cure, but he only told her that he'd do everything in his power. After this reassurance, Beth fell asleep. Cure In December 2553, the UNSC managed to finally cure Beth's madness with the help of their new Sangheili allies. After her recovery, Beth was given SPARTAN-IV augmentations and was moved back into active duty for the first time in many years. After her cure, Beth still had minor breakdowns. Whenever one of her breakdowns started, instead of screaming or hurting somebody else, she would often just fall over with her hands over her ears, whispering for it to stop. These breakdowns were not frequent. The mental spike that drove Beth to insanity was much lower after the cure. During her confinement, the spike was always high and breakdowns were very frequent. After the cure, the breakdowns were smaller and less frequent, but Beth was clumsy and would have a short attention span before one. Warthog crash Three years before the 2567 Campaign, Beth and Damien were involved in a blue-on-blue accident in which a gunship accidentally fired a missile at their warthog, believing them to be Insurrectionists. Beth's right arm and feet were blown off, and her right hand was pinned under a wreckage. Damien was forced to cut Beth's right hand off in order to free her. She lost consciousness, but was treated as soon as possible and given prosthetic replacements. Retirement In 2567, after the final battle against the Covenant and Insurrection, Beth was allowed to retire. To make sure that she didn't hurt, seriously injure, or even kill herself by accident, she was moved into the same house as Damien to be watched over. However, a few weeks after retirement, Beth started seeing Carson-A042, who she had been fond of for some time. Months later, they got married, and Beth moved into his house.